Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved ring-type meter lock.
By way of background, there are numerous types of ring-type meter locks in existence. However, many of these types are relatively complex, or require a key to both lock and unlock them or cannot utilize different key-receiving configurations.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a ring-type meter lock which is relatively simple in construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ring-type meter lock which can be placed in a locked condition without the use of a key.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved ring-type meter lock in which the key-receiving configuration can be changed in a simple and expedient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ring-type meter lock which is of a construction wherein the key-receiving configuration, although removable, is maintained in position by an interference fit which, in turn, requires a relatively high torque to move it to an unlocked position, thereby enhancing the security against unauthorized unlocking. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a ring-type meter lock comprising a ring, first and second ends on said ring, a lock housing on said first end, a slot in said lock housing, a latch unit in said lock housing, a latch on said latch unit enterable and withdrawable from said slot, an apertured tongue on said second end enterable into said slot, at least one slot in said tongue receiving said latch, and a key-receiving configuration in said latch unit.